


Countdown

by ChromiumSulfate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate
Summary: *9男朋友/6室友/2学长 -> 10**非典型校园**6910同级，大一的时候2在读博的年龄差**大量瞎编乱造，逻辑漏洞请勿深究，谢过*
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Yoon Jeonghan/Lee Seokmin | DK, 圆硕, 奎硕 - Relationship, 汉硕
Kudos: 17





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> *9男朋友/6室友/2学长 -> 10*  
> *非典型校园*  
> *6910同级，大一的时候2在读博的年龄差*  
> *大量瞎编乱造，逻辑漏洞请勿深究，谢过*

人的一生究竟可以死多少次，全圆佑常想。

他总是准时死在12月20日零点，又于12月13日清晨在皱皱巴巴的床单上醒来，浑身赤裸。空气里的水分子不是氢二氧而是乙醇，挤进鼻腔灌满肺泡。

接下来身边的人会察觉到他苏醒，随后从他的臂弯里挪出去，捂着胀痛的脑袋起身，捞过被子裹在身上走下床。宿醉使他走路重心不稳，他会踢到扔在地板上的酒瓶，缠在棉被里摔倒大叫，头发连同整个人都乱糟糟的。

很笨很可爱，不过重复看了太多遍早就不好笑了。

全圆佑拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出小刀，在木尺上刻了一道。

第七次循环。

13/12  
印象中李硕珉是很好说话的，看上去也单纯好骗，但全圆佑让他相信死亡循环这件事所花费的时间几乎够他再死一回。

“不觉得你摔倒了我没笑很奇怪吗？”

“啊不是，我摔倒了为什么你一定要笑啊？你爱笑不笑啊？”

“硕珉，我每一次都死在同样的时间，也总会返回同一个时间和地点，这个尺子…”

“从第一天就在我房间抽屉里，上面原本有六道划痕，现在你用刀多剌了一道，你喜欢削木头还是怎么？”

全圆佑对着面前嬉皮笑脸的人叹出了从他还是受精卵起吸入的所有空气，“…那你有没有想过它上面为什么有六道划痕？”

“残次品？”李硕珉耸肩，“全圆佑，我们刚搬进来的时候它就在了。”

“不是的，是我买的，在我…”

“那放我房间干嘛？买残次品干嘛？”他向前探身，胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，“还是说你喜欢收集这种有出厂瑕的东西？我有几本书，买来就是有折页的，你要不…”

“李硕珉。”全圆佑摘下眼镜，两只手指捏着山根，抬起头来，努力摆出史前绝无前例的诚挚神情，“我认真的，今天是第七次了。”

李硕珉大概没见过全圆佑这样的表情，愣了些许，直起腰，“那你说说我明天会干嘛？”

“会带我去找尹净汉。”

“怎么今天不去？我今天本来就要去找他的。”

桌上的手机震动着亮起屏幕。李硕珉抓起来查看信息，霎时睁圆了眼，一脸狐疑地看向他。

“教授临时找他代课，叫你明天再去吧？”

李硕珉蹩着眉头，双手抱着手机抿紧嘴唇，小动物般要躲着全圆佑似的缩在椅子里，瞟一眼屏幕瞟一眼全圆佑，随后拨了个号，打开免提。

尹净汉的彩铃是Baby Shark，现在气氛无异于西装革履的严肃会场里突然有人跳上台扮树人，嘴里模仿童声大喊“I am Groot”，好在歌没唱两句他就接了电话。

“嗯？硕珉呀怎么了？”

“净汉哥，教授叫你代课的事你跟全圆佑提过没？”

“没有啊。”尹净汉回答，“我跟他提干嘛？”

“真的？”李硕珉依然半信半疑。

“真的！又不是他要来找我！”对面听起来不像是在说谎。

“哥，骗人的话要请一个月饭。”

“呀！真的只跟你说了呀！你怎么回事！”

李硕珉抬头瞥了一眼作无辜状的全圆佑，又垂下眼讲电话，“哦，那好，对不起哦哥，谢谢哥，那我明天去找你，带着全圆佑，他有事跟你说，代课愉快拜拜！”

他按下挂断键靠向椅背瘫着，被穿过玻璃的刺眼阳光直射也不躲开，眉心拧成麻花。全圆佑想提醒他频繁皱眉头容易留皱纹，张开嘴还没出声就被他摆摆手阻止，“你先别说话，我消化一下。”

嗯，好的，知道，每次你都要消化不止一下。

他们两个今天不用去学校，全圆佑在客厅用台式机打游戏。实验报告下礼拜五交，但他不觉得自己能活到那天，索性也懒得管。

Steam上有款游戏打半折，之前没见过，看上去是生存类。他挑了张城市地图，没什么特别的原因，只是那张图的城景看起来有点像首尔。起始点是马路中央，被车撞到不会死，倒是要被路边窜出的锥桶报纸垃圾箱争先恐后地追杀。他在公交车顶被可回收垃圾桶举着一大块废铁拍成扁片，画面变作黑白，一秒后又闪烁着变回彩色。本轮游戏并未退出，从存档点继续，他这才注意到屏幕右上角显示的生命值是无限。

新手礼包吗？不怎么样。全圆佑关掉游戏界面，打开自己的实验报告。

——这个实验烂透了，但会不停复活的游戏更烂。

李硕珉今天出奇的安静，一直把自己关在房间里不知道在干些什么，午饭也没吃，到了下午五点过，天空变得昏黄时才出来，穿着简单的灰色帽衫牛仔裤。他罩上大衣，搭好围巾，揉着头发在玄关换鞋，全圆佑知道他要去见金珉奎，但还是开口问了。

“和男朋友约会。”李硕珉说。

“出于愧疚才去找他吗？你昨天晚上肉体出轨哎？要告诉他吗？”

李硕珉瞪了他一眼，“全圆佑，昨天我们都喝醉了，我什么都不记得。”

“但我记得我们睡了。金珉奎好有福气啊，你操起来好舒服，屁股好软，腰也软，比女的还爽。”

李硕珉站在阴影里，全圆佑看不清他脸上的神情，但仍一脸玩味翘着脚坐着，透过镜片看着他低头不语的身影，直到手里那半听冰凉的气泡水见了底才听到他颤抖的声音，“睡了就睡了，不过你前六次也对我说了这些吗？”

全圆佑怔了两秒。他说得对，前几次都是这样的，只不过李硕珉都是直接在他面前摔上门，今天是他第一次被质问。

“对不起。不过金珉奎是一个人住吗？他没室友吧？”

“你什么意思？”

“不想让别人听到你叫床，金珉奎估计也不想。”他恶毒地将混蛋进行到底。

李硕珉还是像原来那样摔门而出了。

14/12  
李硕珉彻夜未归，早上八点全圆佑被他一通电话叫醒，跟他说九点系楼门口见。他们租的房子离学校很近，提前十分钟走就可以，他选择扔下手机蒙上被子回笼至八点三刻。

全圆佑跑到楼下的时候李硕珉已经在等他了，左手端着杯咖啡，手腕上挂着面包店的纸袋，黄油的香气四散在干燥的空气中。

“早饭？给我的？”全圆佑伸过手去接，李硕珉却躲了开，用脑袋指楼上，“净汉哥的。”

这个时间点，靠近门口的电梯一定被上早课的低年级学生塞得满满当当，于是他们多走了几步去乘远一点的那个。电梯里只有他们两个人，狭窄的空间使现烤面包和拿铁的香气更加浓郁。全圆佑早上显然没来得及吃饭，这些气味正通过他的鼻孔滑进食道溜进胃里骚痒。

“李硕珉，一口都不行吗？”他咽着口水发问。

“你等下自己问净汉哥吧。”李硕珉今天的态度格外冷漠。

“他是没手还是没钱非得要你给他带早饭啊？上次是饭团，再上次是炒饭，再再上次是拉面…”

“我劝你下次自己记得吃早饭。”

“你吃过了吗？”全圆佑发问。

“吃了，金珉奎做的。”

就不该问。

电梯门打开，香气冲进楼道，全圆佑的肚子在走进尹净汉的实验室时还在叫。尹净汉接过李硕珉递给他的咖啡和面包，从桌面上翻出李硕珉的实验报告，上面用红笔写了很多批注。李硕珉总是提前很久就写完报告来找尹净汉帮他讲，改完之后成绩能比全圆佑高上不少。

全圆佑坐在实验台的另一侧，看着坐在一起认真进行学术讨论的两人，觉得现在就算把尹净汉的早餐偷走他也不会发现，这样想着他居然真的向一旁的面包袋伸出手去。事与愿违，还没碰到纸袋手就被尹净汉打了一把，手背上的指印证明他一点儿也没留情。

“净汉哥，没别的意思，实验室里不让吃东西。”全圆佑捂着手说。

尹净汉拿出面包咬了一口。

现在他看着尹净汉一边违反规定吃着他觊觎的面包一边细心地给他的魅力基佬室友讲报告。他室友领口处隐约能看到一颗新鲜的暧昧吻痕，颜色比脖子上那颗更深。

对面冗长的讨论结束，尹净汉也吃完了早餐，抬头看向全圆佑，“硕珉说你也有事找我？”

“对。”他为了让自己看起来不像是在说胡话，挺直腰板坐正又清了清嗓子，“哥，我是死过又循环回来的人。”

尹净汉的笑声和他的彩铃一样突兀，过了很久才发现房间里另外两个人近乎庄重的静默。

“不是，”尹净汉的目光来回落在两个人身上，最终还是盯着看上去更真挚的李硕珉发问，“他认真的？”

李硕珉闭上眼点点头，“死在一周后又回到昨天。昨天早上收到你的信息之前他就知道教授找你代课的事情。”他稍作停顿，接着说，“哥不是在做这方面的研究吗？有关时空的，可不可以帮忙看看？”

大概万物理论研究得久了都会变得神神叨叨什么都信，尹净汉不仅一口答应下来，还激动得两眼放光，问了全圆佑一连串问题。死亡时间，死亡地点，身体有没有任何不适，每次循环有什么变化等等，最终让他先去医院做个全面检查，X光片也要拍，任何异常都不能放过。

“净汉哥，要不这次算了，每次都查不出来什么。”全圆佑说这话时正被催促着推出实验室。

“那当然不行，没准儿会有不同的结果呢？”

“哥每次都这么说。”全圆佑转头认命地离开。他想到第一次被尹净汉这么推着去体检时，他也和他一样抱有真的能查出些什么东西的希望。但再后来，本就渺茫的希望就像茶叶，泡了五六茬，一回淡过一回，再去冲则只剩白水。

医生见他要做全套体检，不免有些诧异，“很少有年轻人会像你这样哎，你都定期来的吗？”

“是啊，一周一次。”

“有点太频繁了，没什么特别的不适的话一年来一回就够了。”

“最近经常感觉胸闷，不太安心。”全圆佑随便编了个理由。上次他说自己胃疼，医生自作主张帮他多挂了个消化科的号，回家的时候口袋里居然真的揣了一堆花花绿绿的药瓶。

“不挂心内科的号。”他着补了一句。

15/12  
全圆佑一早拿着各项正常的体检报告去找尹净汉时没想到会碰到李硕珉和金珉奎。有几次循环里他在大路上撞到过他们，所以特地绕开选了条小路走，居然还是没躲过。

这条路上人少，小情侣肆无忌惮。全圆佑远远地看见金珉奎搂着李硕珉的腰，侧过脸在他耳边说着什么，李硕珉软作一团，笑得恨不得整个人要挂在金珉奎身上。金珉奎也傻乐，在他腰间捏了一把，嘴唇从耳垂移至嘴角。

有什么好的，金珉奎。

“李硕珉怎么总找你帮忙看实验报告？”全圆佑问尹净汉，后者正拿着仪器检查他身体周边的磁场，在这之前查过了放射性物质。

“大概是缘分？他大一的第一份实验报告是我批改的，那时来找我问问题，再后来可能就是习惯了。”

“那如果他有一次写报告没来找你你会怎么想？”全圆佑追问。

“不知道，很多时候都是我主动问他要不要帮忙看一看改一改。”尹净汉说着放下手中的仪器，“你好像真的没什么不对劲，问题可能出在地点上。今天下午就去一趟吧，也叫上硕珉。”

“他一直到三点都有课，那之后才能走。”

“好，我跟他说，你也去上课吧。”

全圆佑嘴上答应着，脚也听话地把他带到了教室。他在后门站定，刚要推门却透过圆形的玻璃看到坐在一起的李硕珉和金珉奎，上课都要贴着，腻腻歪歪。

他还是进了教室，在最后一排坐下。今天讲的内容里没有什么复杂的公式，但教授画了很多图。他一个字也没听进去，只是像在上小学一年级美术课那样把黑板上的图抄在笔记本上。那些图看上去都与李硕珉和金珉奎的脑袋诡异地相似，大约也只有他一个人会这样认为。

全圆佑一点之后没有课，因此一个人在校园里闲逛。每次出发去事发地点前他都有这样的两小时空闲，他用这段时间思考他不再有意义的人生。

其实去死亡地点那里也找不到什么线索的，就像之前一样，只是浪费时间，白费功夫。他也跟但尹净汉提过，可他坚持说不能放弃哪怕万分之一的可能性。

尹净汉真的是个好人，不过每次循环里他都在做大同小异的事。这也不能怪他，他什么都不知道，不是每个人都在经历死亡循环。不过全圆佑觉得，如果尹净汉在同样的境遇里，也许也会比自己乐观很多，他看起来好像无论如何都能很好的活着。至于李硕珉，李硕珉还是永远别有这样的经历为好。

根据先前的经验，李硕珉会迟到，会从西南角楼梯间那个方向跑出来。尹净汉的实验室在十一楼，十一楼西南角什么都没有，那个楼梯在这层楼几乎没人用，不知道他从那儿冒出来是在搞什么。

两点五十五分，他打算从那个楼梯爬上去堵李硕珉。

两点五十七分，他在转角处听到粗重的喘息声。

有时候他希望事件发生得可以超出预想，出乎意料，因此他双手合十站在原地许愿六十秒。

两点五十八分，他看到他了，看来没人在意他的愿望。楼梯上，李硕珉把金珉奎压在墙面，上衣被掀了开，乳头泛着淡红色，紧实的腰腹露在外面，被金珉奎的手臂圈着。他们在接吻，在互相舔舐，色情也深情，时间好像可以在他们的吻里停滞。

“尹净汉说三点五分出发。”全圆佑用他所能发出的最冰冷的声音说。他出声的时候连自己都被吓了一跳，世界被带回了冰河世纪似的，他在冰面上跳舞。

如胶似漆的人听到他的声音随即慌张地分开，李硕珉扯下衣服没看他，脸红得想让人咬一口看看会不会爆汁。金珉奎在慌乱中笨手笨脚地帮他扣腰带，金属扣针怎么也怼不进腰带孔，李硕珉扁扁嘴拍掉他的手自己系好。

他抓了把头发又牵住金珉奎的手，动作有点不自然。金珉奎稍微欠下身来，他在他耳边说了些什么，大概是明天见之类的，然后径直推开楼梯间的门走了出去。

全圆佑抬头看向金珉奎，对方也在看他，眼睛里溢出毫不掩饰的厌恶，他则歪着头浅浅弯起嘴角回应，两个人沉默着对峙。

金珉奎最终先行走下了楼，路过他的时候狠狠地撞了一下，故意用了很大力气，他捂着肩膀又扶住墙才勉强没摔倒。

全圆佑上次为了躲避死亡转了好几趟车跑到了城郊，又从车站往更偏僻的地方走了很久，最后藏在一片芦苇荡里。他们驱车到达时太阳正在落山，天空由湛蓝转为夹杂着灰调的橘红，尹净汉说导航显示他们已经不在首尔了。

“一定不记得具体是在哪里了吧？估计明天还要来一趟。”尹净汉站在栈道尽头，身手去拉栓着木船的麻绳，李硕珉在一旁帮他把仪器搬到船上。

“印象中是往那边深处走的，但走了多深确实记不清了。”全圆佑所指是一道窄小的水路，两边都是密密麻麻高大枯黄的芦苇杆。

他们坐在小船上，李硕珉和尹净汉拿着仪器检测附近的磁场和重力，全圆佑负责划船。船桨拍打水花，小船漂在芦苇荡里，在夕阳中波光粼粼的水面上留下两道浅淡的船辙。

“如果这里有重力异常的话，我是说，如果在某个点，重力一下子变得很大，就会引起周边时空的异常弯曲。就像在沙发上放个西瓜，再在它旁边放个枣，枣就会滚进西瓜引起的凹陷里，西瓜质量越大，枣就会陷进得越深——你也许会掉进去，尽头也许有个时间通道之类的。”尹净汉解释。

“但还是说不通，主要是没法解释死亡。每次死亡地点都不同，即使有异常引力波动把他拽进了某个类似时间通道这样的东西 ，会不会也是随机出现的？或者这玩意儿一直追着全圆佑跑？”李硕珉回应。

“我知道。”尹净汉看了一眼全圆佑，“所以一定得带他来，虽然体检什么也没查出来，但总觉得一定有关系。如果我们走运，或许真的能碰到一个波动点，我们…”

“净汉哥，我没掉进通道一样的东西里 ，我只是死了。”全圆佑漠然开口，船桨撂下与船身磕出声响，木船在原处停下，后方的涟漪逐渐散尽。

说话声戛然而止，四周只剩风扑簌簌扫过芦苇的声音。尹净汉咬着牙关长叹一口气，像缓慢放气中的氢气球那样瘪了下去。太阳没入地平线，天色已是暗淡的灰蓝，芦苇杆跟随气流一下下敲击着愈发寒冷的空气。

“圆佑呀，对不起，哥其实也不知道怎么办，哥知道没人想死。”尹净汉低着头，鼻尖发红。他蜷在宽大的羽绒服里，发丝在风中晃出同芦苇丛相似的频率，“只是有想法的话就得试试，总不能坐以待毙是吧？”

“我明白，哥。”全圆佑重新拿起船桨，“再往里面走一走吧。”

16/12  
全圆佑梦见死亡。

其实他没有一次记得自己的具体死法，本来只是安静地站或坐在原处，骤然间一阵毫无来由爆裂似的疼痛便炸开了他的后脑勺。接着他向下倒去，没了意识，再醒来就是一周前。但他知道他一定死了，那一瞬的痛觉真实得可怕，贯穿了全身，他甚至能闻到自己死亡时恶臭的腐烂味道，看到身穿黑袍的无形魂体向他伸出干瘪枯槁的手。

梦里他一个人坐在芦苇荡的小船上，和死亡那天一样。夜里很冷，他身上衣服单薄，风灌进袖管里，发抖的皮肤干燥龟裂。船在风里晃荡，水面上的涟漪不再细小，逐渐变作巨浪将船掀翻，他却依然停留在水面，无形的泡泡将他保护在浪潮中央。芦苇杆被掀断，每一根都穿过屏障刺向他。他被无数根断裂的干枯植物指着心脏，最后听到泡泡爆裂的声音，他终于被水吞没。黑暗淹上来时梦境忽地转成旁观视角，他看到自己眼神空洞倒在血色的芦苇丛里。

全圆佑是被尹净汉叫醒的。为了仔细检查整一条水路他们一早天还没亮就出发。尹净汉开车，李硕珉在副驾驶帮忙导航，他在后座睡了一路。

他未曾见过早晨的芦苇荡。晨雾散尽，太阳刚刚升起低挂在东方，今天的第一束阳光穿过云层洒进芦苇丛。早间无风，四周寂静安宁，湖面水平如镜，倒映出水下的平行世界。白羽红喙水鸟的爪打破镜面，掠过水面，立在栓小船的木桩上。空气里似乎有清甜的味道，如果上次没死的话，12月20日清晨也会尝到这样的空气。

他们和昨天一样划船进入同一条水路。尹净汉在昨天停下的地方做了标记，他们今天从那里开始查起。

全圆佑还没怎么睡醒，机械地划着船。尹净汉和李硕珉一边调试仪器做测量，一边不停地说话。好像是在记数据，过了一会儿又在讨论尹净汉的科研项目，吐槽教授的怪脾气。他们的话都飘在空中绕着全圆佑的脑袋转圈，不进耳朵，更不进脑子。

尹净汉从口袋里掏出一包饼干，小心地撕开包装袋，生怕饼干碎会掉进水里似的。李硕珉忙着调试仪器腾不开手，于是尹净汉捏出一片放到他嘴边喂给他。饼干刚进嘴李硕珉就扬起眉毛，点头如捣蒜着说好吃，又问尹净汉是哪里买的，他也要囤几包。尹净汉掏出手机给他找链接，把手机递给他看。他看着李硕珉，自己也灿烂地笑，就一直那么看着他笑了很久。

“圆佑也吃点？”尹净汉把饼干袋递到全圆佑面前。他看着那些小圆饼莫名窝火，可能是起床气。于是摇了摇头，继续摇桨。

“呀全圆佑，要吃点东西的啊？”李硕珉不知是在担忧还是在说教，不管怎样他都赌气似的再次摇了头。

这片芦苇荡很大，他们走完一整条水路后时间已经过了正午，毫不意外的没有收获。尹净汉看上去有些沮丧，李硕珉倒是一脸没情绪也没想法的样子，至于全圆佑自己的脸，自然是比李硕珉还要麻木个上百倍。

回学校的路上尹净汉为了调节气氛打开了广播。十二月中旬，音乐电台里已经放起了圣诞歌曲，圣诞老人这圣诞老人那的。旋律飘进耳朵里，全圆佑忽然下定决心即刻还童相信圣诞老人的存在，寄往芬兰的信里要写什么都想好了。

一路上天气都不太好，车内开着空调仍然能感受到窗外的阴冷。分明早些时候太阳还高高地挂着，到了下午阴云却逐渐覆了上来，天空一片灰茫。冬天常常这样。

回到学校后尹净汉提议一起点个外卖，李硕珉婉拒说已经约了金珉奎，于是饭只有他和全圆佑两个人吃。

“为什么总是金珉奎？”全圆佑坐在尹净汉对面，攥着勺子搅动碗里的泡菜汤，“总是他，总是他，他眼里根本就是没别人了吧。”

“不是模范情侣吗，”尹净汉夹了一小块脆萝卜，“他们两个。”

“净汉哥会偶尔希望李硕珉没男朋友吗？”全圆佑没头没脑地问。

萝卜块在尹净汉嘴里发出脆响的频率忽然慢了很多，被细细地反复咀嚼着。全圆佑觉得它在他嘴里大概已经细小到可以进入量子域了。

“哥，你觉得金珉奎好在哪里啊？”

“不知道。”尹净汉终于放过了他的萝卜，咽了下去，“不要说这些了，得解决问题。”他撂下筷子收拾桌面，“不然就来不及了。晚上留下来和我一起再找找新闻和文献吧。”

全圆佑在尹净汉的实验室呆到将近午夜才离开，现在脑袋稍微晃动一下就能倒出五千字没什么实际用处的新鲜多浆现学物理知识和荒诞都市怪谈。不过他实在没资格给无名网站上刊登的故事全部打上荒唐不堪的评语。

家里没开灯，李硕珉不在，大概又是在金珉奎那里过夜了。

全圆佑毫无困意，坐到电脑前，本来想打游戏，却又看到实验报告的界面。他写实验报告向来是糊弄了事。稍微乐观一点，把每次循环当作重新过活的话，不如也试一次好好写作业吧。

17/12  
和李硕珉的课表又错开了。全圆佑坐在尹净汉的实验室里，趴在台面上看他鼓捣一些他看不懂，也不想看懂的东西。不过他做的事有点眼熟，大概是因为在之前的循环里见过。

“圆佑啊，你有没有…就是…仇人之类的人？”，尹净汉冷不丁抛出一个没什么来头的问题。

全圆佑愣在原地满脸疑惑，“为什么这么问？”

“我也是很无厘头地想到，如果不是人和地点的问题，是不是…会不会…是有人想追杀你…？”，尹净汉音量渐弱，自己说着也没了底气。

“净汉哥，追杀我的只有绿色可回收垃圾桶。”

尹净汉显然不知道他在说什么，拍着他的脑袋问他是不是失心疯了。

“我是说，”全圆佑一边躲着尹净汉的巴掌一边解释，“没有，哥，一个都没有。堂堂正正男大学生，不欠钱债不欠人情。”他停顿些许，作思考状，“有的话只能是金珉奎。”他咧开嘴大笑。

尹净汉白了他一眼，叫他分清主次想点正事，离20号越来越近了，不要一天到晚死不正经在这儿搞少男心事青春期性骚动。

但尹净汉不知道，连他自己在一切发生之前也不知道，他其实情绪化得要命，更何况在死亡面前。他这人就这样，每一次循环里都会有件糟心事蹦出来扰乱他本就绝望的心情，这次偏偏就是金珉奎。

如果他不去想他在72小时内有九成九的几率会再次离奇毙命，他就会想到让人恼火的金珉奎，就是这么无趣。他快死了李硕珉还在跟他谈恋爱，成何体统。

金珉奎没什么了不起的，不过是个日常会上李硕珉的人。他也上过李硕珉，虽然做的是臭不要脸趁人之危的勾当。

李硕珉那天醉得实在是太厉害，给他上了两次，不过都是从后面，也没有接吻。他想到前天下午楼梯间里的画面，李硕珉好像很喜欢那样纠缠在一起绵长的深吻。他大概会让金珉奎抱着他从正面干，一边干一边吻遍他全身，吻够了再骑在金珉奎身上，让他不仅能听着他浪叫还能看到他被操到不行爽到要射出来时的脸。

很舒服吧，李硕珉，不管是他金珉奎的海绵体还是他亲手做的早饭。那小子在楼梯间还撞了自己一把，他以为他是谁？他很特别吗？

金珉奎是大二才转来的，开学第一节课时坐在他们前面一排。他还记得他转过头来看到李硕珉时的眼神，他亮晶晶的、讶异的、惊喜的、长久地凝视着他的、昭示着一见钟情的眼神。那一小时里他恨不得隔上两三分钟就要回一次头，大概每偷瞄一眼，他在心里给李硕珉筑的房子上就会多一片瓦。

李硕珉从认识他到跟他好上只用了不到一个月的时间。这种让人觉得仓促得离谱，一定会走着走着就散了的开始，居然会发展成校园里所谓的“恩爱模范”，他有时候都怀疑是金珉奎给李硕珉下了降头。

尹净汉突然提醒他下午要上课。感谢他，不然他要在坐在实验室的椅子上被坏心情埋没一整天，也许更久。他的情绪像地上被无数个人的脚碾压过的破线团一般，又脏又烂又择不清。如果情绪可以量化，那些线团估计已经捅破天花板直冲臭氧层，一小时后可以准备奔月。

临走前尹净汉递给他一个纸袋要他转交给李硕珉，里面装的全是昨天他们在船上吃的饼干。

不过说到上课和李硕珉，他又想起了李硕珉和金珉奎挨在一起的脑袋，估计现在又是挨着一起做题，可能还要一边做题一边偷偷牵手。他现在怀疑这对狗男男互相下完降头又一起给他下了降头。

他到底没去上课，回家去赶实验报告。

实验报告比想象中的还要麻烦，终于一个字一个字敲完时窗外已经亮起了路灯。他走到窗边打开窗户透气。风扑在脸上，楼下人说笑的声音飘进耳朵里。

为什么？为什么总是要见到他们两个腻在一起的样子呢？又是那样抱着窃窃私语，到底有多少两人间专属的秘密和情话？总是环着彼此好像长在一起了，连理枝似的。缠在对方身上的枝条又软又韧，用再锋利的冷刃都劈不开。

他恨他自己写完了实验报告，此刻好像不再有什么别的东西能压下心里窜动的鬼火。

李硕珉进了楼门，金珉奎没跟着，在门口目送，很快就要转身离开。全圆佑冲出家门，穿着家居服，脚上踹着的也是棉拖。他从楼梯跑下楼，避开上升的电梯，三步并作两步，跑进室外的冷气时成功追上了金珉奎的背影。

“金珉奎！”他冲他大喊。

金珉奎只是转过身来，停在原处没动等他走过来。

“有话跟你说。”全圆佑在他面前站定。他很高，要稍微仰起头才能直视他的眼睛。

“我也有话跟你说。”金珉奎忽地一下凑得很近，全圆佑承认他的块头连同肤色都很有威慑性，他甚至有点无法自制地发抖。

“我不知道你到底有什么问题，但你最好离李硕珉远一点。”他的语气和表情都恶狠狠的，很稚气。

全圆佑笑了，像疯子那样不顾一切神经质地仰天大笑，周围路过的人看他的眼神也像看疯子一样，包括金珉奎。他杵在他面前，是只自以为是却什么都不知道的笨狗。

“金珉奎，李硕珉出轨了呀，对象是我，我把他睡了。”

18/12  
全圆佑七点刚过就到学校了，尹净汉八点半过来开实验室的门时被坐在门口地板上的他吓了一跳，问他怎么来这么早。

“我也找哥改改实验报告。”是他找的无比合理的借口。他来躲他室友。

于是尹净汉在他身边坐下读他的报告，一边读一边在上面写写画画帮他讲解，他专心地听着，又向尹净汉借了纸笔来记笔记。尹净汉讲得很详尽也很清晰，教授叫他去代课的时候学生们应该都很开心。

九点钟全圆佑有课，他正收拾东西准备下楼，手上的动作却被实验室的门猛然打开的声音打断。

是李硕珉。

他眼眶通红，抬起手一把揪住全圆佑的衣领将他怼在墙面，愤怒的鼻息扑在他脸上，“你跟他说什么了？你他妈的跟金珉奎说什么了？！”

全圆佑没有说话。尹净汉想过来劝架，被李硕珉吼着“哥你别管！”没再上前。

李硕珉看起来好生气啊，全圆佑从来没在他脸上见过这样的神情，他像个在暴怒中令人生畏，不再温顺的大型食草动物。他后背好疼，金珉奎撞他肩膀那一下也把他弄得很疼，这么看来他们在暴力方面好像真的挺般配。

他倏然向后退去，靠着身后的实验台跌在椅子上，垂下头小声地呜咽，眼泪源源不断地流，脆弱得像一张薄薄的糖片，全圆佑轻轻一敲就会碎成粉末，散在地上再也拼不起来。

全圆佑还是沉默着，没吐出只言片语。快迟到了，他拎起书包下楼去上课。

今天金珉奎没来，李硕珉也不在，他听得格外认真。教授讲的大部分内容都听懂了，笔记记得很工整，工整到多年后可以陈列在博物馆里做展品。一直这么好好学下去的话，这门课期末应该能拿高分。

下课后他没再去找尹净汉，但他知道他还在做最后的努力。他总是这样，是个很好的老师，也是个很好的科学家。

钥匙插进锁眼旋转，家里一片死寂。路过李硕珉的房间时，全圆佑发觉门内亮着的光比往常要暗淡许多。

是真的很难受吧。

全圆佑突然很后悔。

他昨晚很冲动，像被什么邪恶的鬼爪控制住一般昏了头。与李硕珉相关的事他没做过一件对的，从一开始就是。他在他眼里一定是个举世无双的烂人，本来不该这样发展的，他心情再差也不该这样。

下次循环时所有人都会遗忘，只有他自己会永远记得，他曾经让李硕珉哭得很伤心。李硕珉的眼泪好像都流进了自己心里，同血液一起在体内循环。

他站在李硕珉房间门口犹豫了许久，快要站成雕塑脚边长草时终于敲响了门。

里面没人应，他擅自推开房门。房间里的人埋在被子里躺在床上，失魂落魄地盯着天花板。

“你为什么…”他喃喃地说。

“我不知道，硕珉。”他走到他床边坐下，“我不知道。”

“金珉奎是很重要的人。”李硕珉全身上下只有苍白干裂的嘴唇在动。

“我知道，我昏头了，对不起。我可以现在就去跟金珉奎解释，我…”

“全圆佑，说出去的话收不回来的。”他的声音很轻，一字一句仿佛风一吹就散了。

“我知道。对不起。李硕珉，我诚心诚意地道歉。你骂我吧，骂死我，我不知道我做了什么，我不该那样。但是硕珉…”他陡然滞住，像是突然想到了什么，嘴角抽搐起来，整张脸都痛苦地皱着，五官扭曲得像抽象艺术，“李硕珉，我要死了，我不想我死的时候你还在恨我。”

他开始啜泣，单薄的上身不住地抖动，手也在抖。出乎意料的，李硕珉从被子里伸出手来将它攥了住，他的掌心像温暖的蛹。

“李硕珉，我再也做不出这种操蛋事了，我也不想了。我从前在你面前也是混账，我拐你上床百分之一千是我的错，我还选择就这样错下去。我一次只能活一周，我不知道我为什么要活得这么烂，还有一天多一点我就又要死了，没人能救我，就像前几次那样，我永远活不过零点。”

他哭得越发厉害，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸，后背剧烈地起伏，像搁浅后垂死挣扎的鱼。

“我不想死，死的时候很真的好疼，虽然只是一刹那，但就像有人把刀插进我的眼球，通过我的眼眶去剜我的脑髓那么疼，一次疼过一次。”

他歪在床上，好像浑身都流满了泪，泪痕刻进皮肤里，刺痛皮下每一根细小的血管。

“我实验报告写完了，写得好认真，也去找净汉哥看了，没准可以和你得一样的分数。如果我死了你可以帮我交掉吗？”

李硕珉静静地听着，全圆佑知道他还是愤怒又悲伤，但他看向自己的眼神深处似乎涌动着怜悯和不合常理的…歉意？全圆佑觉得那或许是其它什么。

“明天晚上十一点，最后一小时的时候，”他终于开口，声音似是从远处传来，“我陪着你吧，如果你想的话。”

19/12  
中午过后全圆佑最后一次去找尹净汉，李硕珉也在。

尹净汉问李硕珉明年要不要考博，以后可以和他一起做科研。李硕珉说要等到尹净汉熬成教授头发花白了再来专门考他的博士，挨了尹净汉一顿呲儿，笑着去躲他用来敲他脑袋的那本卷起来的Nature。

“圆佑也来。”尹净汉的目光落在他身上，随后走向他，塞给他一个小型的磁场监测器，可以戴在手腕上，“到了晚上如果有什么异常，一定要及时跑开。”

“对不起呀，到最后也没能帮到什么，一周的时间太短了，如果脑子再好用点就好了。”他抬起头来，眼角有些湿润，摆出一个僵硬的笑，“我前几次也给过你这玩意儿吧？”

“没有，净汉哥，是第一次给。谢谢哥，一定会有用的。”他用最为笃定的语气回答。

全圆佑度过了平平无奇但很有意义的一天，上课，吃饭，和同学聊天，整理笔记，还和李硕珉一起玩了公路逃亡，今天的锥桶比可回收垃圾桶还凶。

晚上十一点，他们并排坐在李硕珉的床上，没有人说话。他的呼吸安稳平静，手腕上的磁场检测器也没有闪烁异常。今晚月色很好，地板上投着窗柩的形状。都说月黑风高的夜晚才适合杀人，他今天是不是真的能活下来。

他看向李硕珉。若是等会儿是要被掉下来的天花板砸死的话，那片巨大的水泥上必须得有个李硕珉形状的洞，好让他躲过去。他抓向他的手，李硕珉的手也握住他的。他的手明明不大，又很瘦，但很安心。

“全圆佑。”十一点五十分，李硕珉的声音打破沉默。

“嗯？”

“该摊牌了。”他转身看向他，全圆佑不懂他话里的意思，但也转向他盘腿坐好，借着月光注视他的眼睛。月色还是不够亮，他看不清里面正闪烁着什么。

李硕珉挪到床边，手伸向床下，摸出一把左轮手枪和几个弹匣。他从每个弹匣中各拿出一枚子弹摆在全圆佑面前。

“一天，一周，一个月，一年，直接死掉。”

全圆佑隐约领会到什么。但他盯着这些金属，发觉自己竟无论如何也无法把它们和李硕珉联系在一起，于是他像个不认识枪弹的傻子一样问他，这些都是什么。

“杀你的人是我，我是时间警察。”李硕珉的食指指向第二枚子弹，“我一直用的是这颗子弹，它在某个时间点杀死你的同时会让你回到一周前的早晨重新活一遍。”

时间警察，可以自由穿梭于时空，负责清除不该出现在某段时空里的人或物，他向他解释。

“很多年之后，在未来，净汉哥和他教授的团队研发出了可以回到过去的时光机。你自愿成为试用者，选择回到今年12月20日零点，原因只有你自己才知道。但是不管怎样，同一段时空里不能出现两个你，我必须把你杀掉。”

“所以是你，总会找到我，不管我在哪里都会找到我，然后杀掉我？”全圆佑苦笑着，“那为什么不彻底杀死我算了？还要让我经历循环？”

“把一个我熟识的人彻底抹去很残忍，我做不到。”

好啊，不愧是李硕珉，手指沾血也依然善良的李硕珉。全圆佑哑口无言，浑身上下没有一丝力气，呆滞地坐着。挂钟秒针走动的声音回荡在房间里，倒数着他的死期。

“硕珉呀，我要消化一下，我有…有很多问题。”全圆佑低下头，缓慢地讲出字句，“你为了杀我也在一遍又一遍地和我一起循环吗？”他吐字的方式甚至已经有点像机器。

“不全是。很难解释，时空里会有很多个我。我在你的循环里处理公务，但也顺着主时间线在未来生活。我能感知到每一个我的存在，他们对于事件的反应也都是我该有的反应。”

全圆佑听得脑仁疼，“你刚刚还说同一段时空里不能同时存在两个我，但这么说来想有多少个你都可以？”

“执法者总有高人一等的权力。”

全圆佑觉得这样的讨论再继续下去会上升到哲学层面，他没心情做过于高端的深度思考，于是提了个他在意的庸俗问题，“那在未来，我选择回来的时候，我们还是室友吗？”

李硕珉否认，说不久后他搬出去和金珉奎住了。他们还是很恩爱，没有分手。

“你明知你们有未来，昨天又真的很伤心。”

“痛苦总是当下的。”

“所以你把现在这个我永远留在了当下吗？”

“我没有…”，李硕珉的声音小得像是在自言自语，在黑夜中轻颤着，“对不起，我之前真的没有想过，我只是不想让你就这么死了…”

“今天我就在你面前，你可以选择。”他抽了下鼻子，“一天，一周，一个月，一年，或者走得干净利落。我会尊重你的意愿。”

“这样啊。”

怎么会有这么冷酷无情又高高在上的职业呢？好像突然不认识李硕珉了。全圆佑这样想着，一边在心里默数。这次他沉默了43秒，离无法避免的死亡又近了43秒。

“你一直都是时间警察吗？你会变老吗？”

“嗯。我好像，一直以人的样子生活着，活了很久，也没有变老。”

“那我对你来说真的只是个过客吧，或者只是一个公务，在你无限的生命里活了一秒种都不到的样子。”他自嘲地笑着，眼前的镜片上起了一层薄雾，随后又随着呼吸散去，“那金珉奎和尹净汉呢？他们知道你干这行吗？”

“净汉哥不知道，以后会告诉他。”李硕珉若有所思，语调轻缓，“金珉奎也暂时不知道，但他之前知道过，以后也会知道的。”

“之前知道过？”

“我总是见到他。”

“你们总是暧昧的关系吗？”

“不全是，有的时候根本找不到合适的理由去认识他。其实已经有几十年没有好好了解他，静静地坐下来和他说很多话了——好像不止。”他皱眉又眨眼努力地思考着，最后也只是摇头，“至少几十年吧…真的太久了，久到记不清了。”

李硕珉本是诉说着悲伤，嘴角却忽而扬起恬淡又幸福的弧度，“但我总能找到他，至少会看着他从天真烂漫的小孩子长成阳光帅气的青年，然后逐渐成熟，成为有责任和担当的中年人。最后他步入暮年，佝偻着背，皱纹爬满脸，掉牙掉到口齿不清，眼睛却不会变浑浊。我知道他每个坟墓的位置。”

他抬起头来，瞳孔深处流淌着时间，书写着一整个无尽的交错时空。

秒针的滴答声仍响着，李硕珉扯出一个带有抱歉意味的笑，“圆佑呀，快到零点了。”

全圆佑，全圆佑，试着对世界乐观而饱含善意地活上几天怎么样？不要欺负李硕珉，不要讨厌金珉奎，也不要让尹净汉自责。只要简单地活着，认真上课，得到一次教授的夸奖，多和同学们说话，记住他们的笑脸，然后再悄无声息地死去，后面的一切交给未来的自己。

不过在这个循环里要有始有终，最后一句话也必须是混蛋话。

“李硕珉，你裹着被子踢到酒瓶摔倒的样子好可爱，其实看多少遍都不会腻。”

扳机扣下。

第八次循环。

END.


End file.
